Episode 7: Deja vu, Rendezvous
This long awaited episode is the last episode of the Story Arc. It takes place after Episode 5 & 6's events. It was made on May 18, 2010. It was also the first episode to include NG Medals, which are extra features hidden in the flash show. This starts off with a slideshow recap detailing what happened in Episodes 5 & 6. The episode then proceeds to Blue and Purple returning home from the village, but finds Green and Red fighting. They attempt to stop the fight, but failed. Then, it goes to a film of Green and Red Link doing absolutely nothing to the adventure. Blue explains that by doing this, they will give the episode some "filler time", also breaking the 4th wall in the process. After the film, we go back to the fight, which ends in a double K.O. with Green waking up shortly after and Red sleeping. Just when things could not get any worse, Dark Link appears, notices the cucco and then proceeds to summon his clones at the Links. Purple decides to use Cojiro to attack Dark Link, but the cucco flees to Link's house. Soon after, Blue tricks the clones into fighting each other, injuring Dark Link. Just before he can summon more, Red Link uses a Hookshot, and owns Dark Link with a Deku Stick. Vatti then takes Dark Link back to the Twilight Realm to question Dark Link to why he sent Vatti to her, when he knew about Zelda's powers the whole time, along with questioning him about a bill from Subrosia. Green boldly attempts to rescue Zelda, but get knocked out by a Wallmaster. Blue and Purple takes Green and Red home, gets 2 potions and heads home. They recover Green with a Red Potion, and healing Red Link with a Blue Potion, curing him of his hangover. Then, they plan to use the list from Kakariko Village, however Cojiro scares Red. The outcome of the event is unknown. Refrences Made: 1) The story arc card comes from Majora's Mask 2) The film of Green and Red is based on Naruto. 3) During the first clip of this film, Navi makes random appearences. 4) When Blue questions which Dark Link is the best, it comes from Teen Titans. 5) Red's unseen fight with the cucco and the ending of Episode 7 is based on Slayer. 6) The cucco's name: Cojiro was refrenced and explained in Episode 5: The Seperated Links. Look there for details of the refrence. 7) Saria's Song (On Newgrounds only) - click on Green Link when he is crying in the Naruto refrence, push Down, Right, and Left twice. 8) Dark Link uses refrences from Matrix in his diologue (AGAIN!) 9) Red Link using the hookshot on Dark Link is a reference to Mortal Kombat's Scorpion (specifically his signature move - spear throw, where he shouts "GET OVER HERE!"). 10) Red Link carrys out on Dark Link what he threatened to do to the Armos Knight in Episode 3: Send in the Clones - Use his butt as the next Pedestal of Time (e.g. insert a Deku stick in it like Green Link did with the Master Sword in Ocarina of Time). NG Medals/Hidden Features 1) Blizzeta Screamer - Go to Scene Select and click "When is the next episode coming out?" 2) Red Link Bloopers - Find Red Link near "Back Buttion" on Scene Select 3) Robot Chicken - Click Cojiro The Cucco when he enters the screen in the first scene ( The Renunion ) . 4) Chuck Norris - Click the statue under Red Link when Blue and Purple tries to stop Green and Red's fight. 5) Find the sign guy - Click one of the Dark Link clones on the left. 6) Get on with it - Click Dark Link's sunglasses when you see them the last time . 7) Dark Link's Milk - When Blue Link talks about Dark Link in the last scene ( The AfterMath ) , Click Dark Link's name . 8) Saria ' s Song - When Green cries on the second scene ( The Emo FlashBack ) , press Down, Right and Left twice . 9) Zelda's Bonus Scene - click Zelda's eyes after the credits end to trigger a bonus scene with Zelda, a suprise character that is not in the episode, and the Director. This hidden feature breaks the 4th Wall.